Persona: Shadows of Ourselves
by Alan Rickman- Potions Master
Summary: oh hey it's last year's attempt at persona Will I finish it? nope
1. Intro of Nefarious Activities

**I sort of felt like rewriting my Persona story. I didn't like the last one, and now I'm writing this. Thanks, and have fun.**

"So, we should be getting new dorm-mates tonight" said a brown-haired girl.

"It's tonight the transfer comes? I could've sworn it was next week. Anyways, he has the power, does he not?" asked a blond haired gentleman.

I should probably explain myself. I'm the narrator. I'll be narrating the adventure of the transfer. Oh yes, you should know this takes place in the city of Shikinomachi, or the City of Seasons. The power that Blondie over there is talking about is the power of the Persona. A Persona is a part of your soul. Only those chosen by fate have attained this power. Now, allow fate to fall upon the others.

-Note: Each season in Shikinomachi is pretty much an embodiment of that season, so fall is like cold, brisk mornings, trees of many colors, etc.-

The silver train sped into the station, opening its doors when it stopped. A young man, at the age of 16, had stepped out of the train. He picked up his laptop case, put his jacket back on, and walked out of the station. The cool breeze was gently rustling his black hair1as he continued down a sidewalk under the cypress trees gently swaying in the light wind. The young man then pulled a pocket watch out of his pocket, and read the time. It read 10:48, and the sun was about a quarter of the way done with its trek.

The young man continued on his way, trying to find his new dorm, the place of his residence.

-Meanwhile—

A black haired girl was walking through Ikabaza Forest, upon the pathway provided. She was looking around, enjoying the foliage. As she was walking, she passed by someone checking a pocket watch. She turned and looked for a little bit, then kept walking when the person looked up and walked away.

"Odd. Anyways, I should be going back to the dorm. Don't want to keep Erin or Pace waiting any longer." said the black-haired girl, who continued on her way.

Minutes later, as the black-haired fellow strode to the entrance of the dorm, a chill felt around him. Assuming this was a drop in temperature; he shrugged and walked into the dorm.

Hearing the door open, the two high-school seniors turned to see who it was.

"Ah, you must be the new transfer student. I see everything is in order."

A brown-haired man, the chief director of the high school, who just happened to be staying at the dorm, welcomed him in.

"I'm Shuji Ikutsuki. But you can call me Chairman. As for everyone else, this Erin..." Ikutsuki pointed to the brown-haired girl.

"…this is Pace…" he gestured towards Blondie.

"…and this is… is…" the third dorm-mate was nowhere to be found.

Just as this happened, the third of the three dorm-mateers ran through the door.

"I'm sorry… Didn't realize…" the black haired girl regained her breath.

"Sorry. I'm Lorelei… Hold on… I saw you earlier… with the laptop bag and pocket watch… Huh. Anyways, just know that there is school tomorrow. I'll show you how to get there.." Lorelei concluded.

"I'm Yuki Shinato. Pleased to meet all of you." Yuki walked up the stairs to the second floor after Ikutsuki told him of the room.

Yuki laid his stuff about the room, and passed the time until the night came. He then enjoyed some sleepy times until 12:00 Midnight.

It was midnight. Time had stopped and the moon appeared as a silver monument in the sky. It was a minute later the Dark Hour began, awakening Yuki.

"W-why am I up so early? *yawn* It's only-" Yuki was cut off by a rumbling three floors above.

Hearing the rumbling, he dashed up the flights of stairs and exited to the roof.

Standing there was a figure cloaked in shadow. The figure had a shadow of such pure darkness that it revealed nothing under his hood or robes. However, the figure did have an ethereal light blue smoke escaping from under his robe, which was previously unnoticed. The figure seemingly teleported next to Yuki, and for the next few seconds time froze, and Yuki felt pain as his arm was the slice toy of a demented mystery man. Once the mystery man was finished, Yuki's arm had several deep cuts, each of which began bleeding profusely. Yuki swore he heard a chuckle as Mystery Man disappeared into the night.

The light flooded Yuki's eyes as he opened the door to the stairwell down back to his room. He shut the door behind him after he entered and ran down to the lobby.

"Yuki! Your arm… Dear god." Pace was horrified at the sight of Yuki's mutilated arm.

"Pace? What're you doing up?" asked Yuki, mystified at how someone could pull an all-nighter the day before school started, without any coffee.

"Never mind that, just get over here." Pace grabbed the first aid kit and did his thing, applying medicine and wrapping bandages around Yuki's arm.

"Trust me, my father's been teaching me how to be a doctor. I know what I'm doing." Pace said, reassuring Yuki.

-Le next morning-

Erin passed by Pace and Yuki, and then saw the arm bandages Yuki had.

"Must've been him again."

"Let's concentrate on that later, Erin. We need to get to school." Pace said grimly.

-After le train ride to le school with le Lorelei-

"…And that's why I love alchemy so much!" concluded Lorelei.

"I always thought alchemy involved energy and a cucumber. I've been thinking wrong about alchemy for all my life." Yuki said.

Just then, the train lurched to a stop, and the passengers got off, leaving Yuki and Lorelei to get to the school. Since it was winter, pretty much everyone in Japan was wearing winter clothing.

-Le school begins nao-

"Young masters and mistresses, we have obtained a transfer student from the depths of Japan's coldest cities. Take the open seat next to the annoying kid with the crazy hat. I'm Mister Shakespeare, and I shall be your math teacher. My family is usually one of writing, but I dislike the system." Mister Shakespeare concluded his speech, and Yuki took his seat next to the annoying kid.

"Psst, transfer… Meet me outside of class later." said the punk with brown-blonde hair.

"Tidus, refrain from talking or I will release the hounds upon you." Mr. Shakespeare warned.

-End of Class-

"Anyways, I'm Tidus. Wanna go hit on girls?" asked Tidus.

"You… Do I… What? I just transferred here." Yuki answered, blatantly annoyed.

"So?"

"SO I don't know anyone. Maybe later.

"I'll show you the joys of this city this evening, how about that?" asked Tidus.

"Very well, Tidus. I see no point in this, but alright."

_You have initiated the Magician Arcana with Tidus. Whoop-dey-doo._

Yuki shook his head, because he thought he heard a voice in his head.

_You did. I only talk when you initiate, level up, or max out a social link. I'll tell you all about those later._

"Huh. Thanks, Voice-in-my-head."

_No problem. But you should get to your next class._

Yuki left from where he and Tidus were standing, and proceeded on throughout the day.

-Le Evening Fun-

"Erin, Lorelei, I have something to say. Best I say it now while Yuki's out on "official business". We need to take Yuki to the Hallway. Although we've only entered it once, we still need to show him what he is capable of." Pace said in a hushed tone, in fear that Yuki would walk in and overhear their most private conversation.

**That's then end of that.**

**In case you haven't noticed, the Arcanas aren't going to be bosses. Instead, it's going to be different emotions of darkness, such as Despair, Torment, Lust, Wrath, etc. All of the seven deadly sins will be bosses, along with others. Tidus will become a Persona user. I need ideas for his Personas, though :/**


	2. Blade of the Lone Wolf!

Chapter 2: Blade of the Lone Wolf! Adventure Through the Hallway

In the dorm room, Yuki and Ikutski were flipping through the horrid selection of satellite channels given to them in their dorm room. "Could you please explain to me something?" Yuki asked.

Ikutski looked over. "Yes?" And continued flipping through channels.

"Why in the name of Odin's beard do we have satellite in the first place? I mean, all we get in are reruns of the Dark Knight movie, and Wheel of Fortuna!"

"Well, I chose them," Ikutski smiled. "I thought that the final lines of the Dark Knight were absolutely beautiful. Speaking of the Dark Knight, we're just in time for the ending!" The TV switched from a fuzzy bunch of pixels to a clear picture.

"_Link? Link?! Why is he running, Dad?" _said a kid on the TV. The mustachioed man standing next to the boy had a concerned look on his face.

"_Because we have to chase him," _Mr. Moostash piped up. The boy looked over to his father with horrible child acting skills, and said, _"He didn't do anything wrong."_

The Honorable Chairman himself started tearing up at the sight of the Hyrulian boy's idol running away on a fat horse. "Watch this! This is my favorite part!" he said.

Yuki looked at the crying man, with the kind of face you make when you see someone that did something extremely weird. "We go through this every single day… I've seen this part about 50 times now, sir," said Yuki. "Anyways, when is everybody else getting-" but he was interrupted with a shush, "here…"

Ikutski turned up the TV. _"Because he's the hero Hyrule deserves, but not the one it needs right now. So, we'll hunt him, because he can take it. Because he's not our hero. He's a silent guardian. A watchful protector. A Green Knight." _Then before the credits started rolling, the viewers were able to hear a mysterious voice screaming "HYAAAAH," at the top of their lungs.

All Yuki could hear right now were the sounds of clapping and crying coming from the 'man' sitting next to him. Suddenly, Shuji-san changed his face to a serious one. "You are to never tell anybody about this," he said, walking off. Yuki couldn't help but stare at him with the most creeped out of creeped out faces, then went on with his regular life, awaiting his three new pals that told him to wait on the couch.

-3 Hours Later-

Three people walked through the front door to the dorm, and they all saw Yuki asleep.

"I told you we wasted too much time."

"No, no! We had to get groceries! In all fairness, we did nothing wrong."

The two girls were mulling it over what to do. Should they wait until tomorrow to do what they wanted to do? Or wake Yuki up? Pace butted in on their thoughts. "Let's just get him awake. Drag him if you must," he said. The girl nodded, and walked over to Yuki.

"Hmm, how should we do this?" Lorelei asked curiously. "Oh, I know! I'll use the same thing I use to wake Pace up every morning!"

Lorelei got out a an air horn, and everybody nodded in agreement, blocking their ears. A loud HYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON K went out across the dorm, forcing dogs to start barking all over the area. Yuki screamed as he woke up, surprised by the exit of his pleasant dream. "Oh, it's you guys…?" he said, half-asleep.

Erin stepped in front of Lorelei. "Yes, we're going to take you to our secret place. We didn't think you were ready for it, but after you told us what you thought you saw that one night, we know you might be able to help us."

Yuki looked at them blankly. "Me? Help? No, you have the wrong person. I can't help with whatever problem you have."

Pace pushed Lorelei and Erin away. "Oh, we believe you can. Those cuts you got… I studied them carefully. We're pretty sure you have the same… we'll call it a 'gift'… You have the same 'gift' as us. And we want to test you to see if you have this same 'gift' that we speak of."

Yuki mulled it over a bit, and Pace turned to the side. "Think about it for a while. We'll be waiting in the basement of the dorm."

"Basement? There's no basement!" Yuki said, with utmost certainty. Pace pointed over to the dining room, where the table and chairs were replaced with what looked like the entrance to a basement. "Oh."

Everybody started walking towards it without Yuki. "Think it over. We'll give you 5 minutes," Pace said, stopping, and then walking again.

-5 Minutes Later-

Pace, Lorelei, and Erin were all standing in a circular room with doors all around it. "I don't think he's coming," Lorelein exclaimed. They all stood in their place, waiting. Wait for what seemed like an eternity, but was only about 10 seconds. But to their, surprise, they saw a figure walking down the steps from the dorm. It was Yuki. "You came." Pace said with a smile.

Yuki stood with everybody, with a determined face. "I thought about it for awhile, and I decided. If this you say that what happened to me is involved with this place, then that cloaked man I saw may be connected to this. And if he is, then I want every chance I can to find out who he is."

"Then find out you shall. Come, let us go through the door that says 1 on it. We assume that means it's the first door." Pace walked to said door and turned the knob, finding a flashing light as he opened it. The light subsided, and inside was a hallway. A long hallway. "Now, this may look easy, but it is not. There's more to this place than meets the eye. We found out that this place as a whole is called the Desolate Hallway." They all walked inside.

"We found out that there are also other halls in the Desolate Hallway. It's a labyrinth of halls and mazes," said Pace while he was walking.

**Gee, he sure is keeping his Pace.**

Yuki heard a small noise off in the distance. Huh? he thought. What was that?

"Did you guys hear that?"

"Yeah, I heard something," Erin responded. Lorelei let out a scream, and pointed at a black glob that was in the middle of the floor ahead of them, completely with arms and glowing red eyes. More of them started coming out, surrounding them so they couldn't escape. Closer and closer, they crawled, and the group was all thinking the same thing: The End.

Without warning, a spear flew down into one of the globs, making it disappear. Then a man flew down and slashed five of the globs at once, taking out yet another four with another spear. He held two blades in his hands, and his clothes were ripped as if he had been fighting for a while. He dropped his blades, putting on a claw on his right arm, and lunged at two of the globs, destroying them as well.

"Who is this guy?" Yuki asked. Everybody shook their heads with an 'I don't know.' One more glob was left, and it was heading after the gang, extremely fast. "Oh no, look out guys!" Yuki yelled.

The man dropped all of his weapons, from his back and the side of his shorts. "The bigger they are… The harder they fall! Let's go! Thor!" And the man took out a gun and shot the giant glob, making a strange being burst out of it, destroying the glob. The being disappeared, and the man put his gun away.

Everybody stared at the strange now boy, because they could see who he was better. "T-thank you for saving us," piped up Erin. The boy gathered all of his weapons, and put them on different holsters places around his body. "Are you guys here to destroy the leader of this hallway?" he finally asked.

Yuki stepped forward a bit. "Who are you? And, yes, we're here to defeat the one who runs this place. Are you him?"

"Me? No… Not by a long shot. I'm here for the same goal as you. Except I'm just a concerned lover… Now that I've found you guys, maybe you could help me." The boy walked over to the gang. "I'm Ookami. Ookami Kazeshi. And you four are Yuki, Erin, Lorelei and Pace, correct?"

The group was astounded that this person knew who they were. Yuki started talking again. "Erm, yes, that's right. I'm not going to ask how you know, but can you please tell us what a concerned lover is?"

"Alright, I'll tell you the story." Ookami leaned up against a wall. "The girl I love, Jessica… Has been taken from me by a man who claims to be named Death. He gave me an offer, I rejected, and he killed me. But in my dying moments, I was given a contract. I signed it for my life, and now I have the ability of Persona. Now, shall we get going or are we going to bother ourselves with introductions?"

Yuki looked at Ookami, feeling sorry for him. "I guess we can introduce ourselves once this is all over."

"Then let's go," Ookami said. "I know my way around here. And I know Jessica is at the end. I can't expect her to be alive, but I can get revenge on the person who was keeping her from me!"

Ookami walked over to a door on the other side of the hallway, and showed them the inside. "This is the Maze. In here is the one who's calling the shots with the Shadows. We beat him in the Maze, and then we can proceed through here to the real boss. Now, I have weapons for each of you."

He threw random weapons to everybody, as he didn't exactly care who preferred what. "You can tell me if you want a weapon change after we do this battle. Are you prepared?"

Everybody nodded, and the all walked through the door and into the maze, as the door shut behind them.

**Phew, that was fun to type! Just so you know this is Yuu Narukami, otherwise known as Scatman John. I wrote this chapter for a collaboration with Sir Reginald Pantaloons 3****rd****, now known as Peppermint Larry. So, enjoy!**


	3. Lust

**After Yuu's amazing chapter, I'm here to ruin everything. It's Reggie, or Peppermint Larry.**

The door creaked closed behind them. The group pulled out their weapons, ready to fight.

"Alright guys, keep your guard up! We never know-" Yuki was then tackled by a shadow, because his guard was down.

Pace ran at a blinding speed, slashing the shadow to shreds with his bronze claws, generously given to him by Ookami.

The shadow exploded into dark, gooey bits, covering Yuki and Pace, with led to the girls laughing and Ookami facepalming.

"I didn't need your help. If my guard had been up, like it is now, then I wouldn't have needed your help." Yuki said in a convincing tone.

**His speech must have been rank 100.**

"Sure you didn't. Speaking of, look behind you." Pace gestured behind Yuki.

Yuki sidestepped and stuck his new sword, shinier than a shiny penny, out in front of him. The shadow stopped, called its friends, and then charged at the group. But, since they were shadows, and have brains smaller than Tidus's, they charged at the group anyways. They all cut themselves in half at the sheer sharpness of Yuki's new sword.

"Wow. That was smart. Let's continue on." Erin said, annoyed with the fact that only 5 of the probable ten thousand shadows were defeated. The group continued on, taking down shadows.

-Le a while le longer lelelele-

Battered and torn from the previous battle, Lorelei was surprisingly upbeat and happy. She didn't take a scratch at all, because she had a bow. She doesn't get hit much.

"Hey guys, if it will brighten your spirits, I see something!"

The camera zoomed in on a shiny thing, presumably a chest. Little to the audience's knowledge, it was a chest.

"A CHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEST!" Yuki, Ookami, and Pace yelled as they ran at breakneck speed towards the treasure. Erin looked at Lorelei with a What-have-you-done face, but Lorelei just smiled.

Yuki was lucky and reached the chest, and lifted its top.

Inside… there was a shiny object… It could hold the secret to defeating the Desolate Hallway…

…Alas, it was not. Yuki opened the first of many traps. He was blown backwards by the bomb that had just exploded in the vicinity of his face.

"I forgot to warn you guys about that. That's a trap. Don't fall for those." Ookami said.

The group continued on, avoiding traps as they went on, defeating shadows, and conquering the maze.

Eventually, the group reached a gigantic stone door. Ookami grimaced and kicked open the door, which was surprising, considering its size.

"Alright guys, watch out. This is the same guy that stole Jessica. He killed her, to my knowledge. Let's end it." Ookami said, with a trace of hatred.

Inside, the room was covered in felt. There was a heart shaped bed, with a very disturbing looking gentleman lying upon it. He looked up at the group, and smiled, in a way only someone very disturbing would.

"Oh, Ookami-kun, you've returned! How I waited for this day! Oh? You brought friends? Kekekekeke… Let's plaaaaaaay!" the Creepy Gentleman said, quite creepily.

Lorelei, Pace, Yuki, and Erin all looked at Ookami, with desperate looks on their face that were pleading why they had to witness such a terrible mistake of nature.

"Nobody's talking to me? Shame. I guess I should reveal who I am. My name is Lust, and I NEED you!" Lust called out, in a creepy fashion. He shimmered, and revealed his true looks. He revealed himself to be a pink mist. A voice from the mist called out: "Alriiiiight! Time to play!"

The mist quickly dissipated, and found its way into Erin, Lorelei, Ookami, and Pace. Fortunately and Unfortunately, Yuki was not affected. Unfortunately, this means he is a forever alone.

-Pace's POV-

"… My… head… What just happ—uh…" Pace looked around, and saw something that he had wanted all his life.

A model. A very… proportioned one at that. Pace was overcome with lust. Lust chuckled, which was ignored by Pace. He practically teleported next to the model, whom he started flirting with.

-Le Ookami's POV-

Just as I was waking up, I heard a voice. It couldn't be… She…

I awoke with a start. Jessica was standing over me.

"Jessica, you-you're alive? But, I thought…" I was hushed by her.

"Now is not the time Ookami. I want you." Jessica spoke with a hint of lust.

"That… doesn't sound like something you would say. It… isn't.

"Jessica" stood up, eyes gleaming red.

"You dirty liar." Were the words that escaped Ookami's mouth, before hatred for Lust sparked a rage so furious, it broke him out of the spell.

During this, Yuki was hacking and slashing at the mist, which formed different people at each slash.

"Why –hack- will –slash- you –stab- not –stab- DIE?" yelled a frustrated Yuki, as he unleashed a devastating blow. Lust, now infuriated, created clones of himself, in his new, form, with long, blonde locks.

"You've been bad. Time to punish you." Together, they unleashed an attack that almost completely devastated Yuki.

Yuki was very close to blacking out. He could hear ringing, but could make out a distinct voice.

"Yuki!... Wake up!... Use!..." was heard faintly.

"Oh for god's sake; High Pixie! Dia!"

High Pixie was summoned, and unleashed an energy wave that fueled Yuki to begin fighting.

"Alright, now that I know you're alive, you need to summon your Persona!" yelled Ookami.

"In case you haven't noticed, I'm not exactly one to know how to do that!" Yuki retorted.

"Now is not the time for you to act like that! Focus on your strengths!"

Yuki focused, and soon saw darkness. In that darkness, was a two -faced figure.

"Young sir Yuki, I am your Persona, Janus. I am the one who will defend you from the sins. Carry on in the world, and allow my guidance for choices. Farewell."

The figure faded away, and Yuki snapped back to reality.

Yuki stood up, thrust his hand into the air, as a blue aura formed around him.

"Janus! I summon thee!" Yuki yelled.

Janus appeared, stared down Lust, who backed away in shock.

"Nooo! Impossible!" Lust yelled.

During this, Janus had used his power as the god of beginnings to unleash as much power that Yuki had stored in his soul.

"_Niflheim!"_ shouted a godlike voice. Janus's calling of the move unleashed an ungodly storm of ice upon Lust.

Weakened, Lust's other forms began to dissipate.

Ookami rushed over and unleashed his next Persona in his arsenal.

"Siegfried!"

The same blue aura surrounded Ookami, as a legendary warrior appeared.

"_Vorpal Blade!"_ yelled a determined warrior's voice.

Siegfried's blade became much bigger than it already was, and it was used to slice Lust in half.

"You… win…" Lust dropped dead.

"It's finally over. I… or more appropriately, we, defeated him." Ookami had a hint of accomplishment in that statement.

As the others were now awakening from their trances, asking each other what happened, a previously unnoticed rose fell from the ceiling. In fact, a shower of roses rained upon the victors. A gigantic rose then dropped in the field of roses. As it unfurled, it revealed Ookami's dear friend. As the victim of Lust's tamperings awoke, Ookami rushed over and hugged her.

She awoke in his arms.

"It's okay, we've defeated him. I've come to take you back with us." Ookami said sweetly.

"You mean, you've been trying to defeat Lust… just for me? Oh, Ookami… I don't know how to thank you…" Ookami's friend asked.

"Yes… and it's all over now." Ookami said soothingly.

Everyone teared up at the beautiful scene.

"Alright guys, I have a speech. So listen up!" Ookami ordered everyone's attention.

"Before you start, I just wanted to say that I have to leave now.Important family business has come up, and I have to attend to it immediately." Erin announced, as she began walking out of Lust's domain.

"Oh... Pace said, feeling fairly disappointed.

"Well. Now, listen up!" Ookami yelled.

**That was fun writing. Two chapters in one day? Impossibru! Well, I guess only this one was mine…**

**-Edit-**

**Miss Hanamura has requested that her OC be removed from the story, under confidential reasons to the public. I am sorry if this causes trouble to any followers. Good day.**

**-Reggie (Peppermint Larry)**


End file.
